Someday
by Eirenei
Summary: AU: Tsuna is stressed. The school competition is near, and the boys are not helping their case. So how would Tsuna deal with it? Fem Tsuna/many, fem 27many,
1. Someday

_SOMEDAY_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters of _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn;**_ I just borrowed them for a while to play with 'em. The song _Someday_ is property of the band Flipsyde; go listen to it at Youtube.

_**Summary:**_ Tsuna is stressed. The school competition is near, and the boys are not helping their case. So how would Tsuna deal with it?

_**Warnings**_: This is POLYAMOROUS fic, meaning HAREM, or better, Tsuna chased by a bunch of boys. Tsuna is also a female in that fic. You were warned.

_**Shout Out:**_ A pet project of mine. I've read some of the fics, and I just couldn't happen myself, especially with that song.

**_Vocabulary: _** _Tessen:_ a battle fan - like one Temari uses in Naruto. Tsuna's fan is made from steel, and usually, she wields two of them, along with Dying Will Flame, but usually she usses hand fans.

* * *

_**STRESS**__**:**__ The confusion when one's mind over-rides the bodies desire to choke the living shit out of some asshole who desperately needs it._

_

* * *

_

The slender girl with amber eyes stomped back in her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Of all days they had to piss me off…" She growled out, seething. "They just HAD to chose this one, didn't they?"

Gritting his teeth, she kicked her shoes off her feet, before flopping on the bed.

"What are they, five year olds? " She continued, her irate voice muffled by the covers.

* * *

Her room was sparsely decorated, looking more like a boys' room than anything else. It had a bed, one desk and one chair, with a hidden compartment for clothes built in the wall as to save the space.

Usually, she would relax , as it was the only one room absolutely nobody dared to venture into – it was a hard lesson for some of more persistent people (read: Reborn), but not this time. She _so_ dearly wanted to use her _tessen_ on the idiots it wasn't even funny.

Clenching her hands in tight fists, she growled again.

She was a girl who had entirely too much on her shoulders, and she really didn't have time for babysitting her Guardians too!

Honey colored eyes flashed an irate amber as she rolled on her back. And now, we can see our mysterious protagonist.

She had slender, almost petite build, but she still had curves most of women would kill for. Long, toned legs, trim waist and moderately sized bust that was currently restricted with the specially-made bra that made it look smaller and it also supported them, so there was no uncomfortable swinging and jiggling around. Thank God for small mercies…even if it did make her seem somewhat flat-chested.

She was clothed in navy blue loose cotton trousers and yellow sleeveless shirt that loosely clung to her frame, exposing her slim but toned arms. Long hair was currently held in a loose braid that went to her hips.

She seemed to be an ordinary girl – a little bit sporty, with a temper and a teenager to boot.

Truthfully speaking, nobody would have thought that this girl was one unwilling Mafioso boss, and not only that – she was the boss, of the number one Mafia famiglia in the world, the Vongola.

There didn't pass a day she hadn't cursed her troublesome ancestors for literally kicking her into the position. She knew that genetics were a bitch, but in her case, it was doubly so. Her baka father, Iemitsu thought he was so clever, hiding from his cute daughter and beloved wife that he was involved in mafia…

Sadly, she was too clever for her own good, and quickly figured out her old man, but let him pretend anyway, as she didn't think that calling him on that little lie would be a smart thing to do.

And so, she had a relatively peaceful childhood – relatively, meaning that she trained in self-defense, got in various shenanigans with the daughter of one of the Chinese triad bosses, learning about explosives from one trigger-happy maniac who had a masochistic fetish for some reason, figured out how to use her fan – she was never for one or another of her precious fans, as she really didn't relish the perverts groping her, or even worse.

And then, there came the doomsday. She was introduced to her sadistic bastard of a baby tutor, and from then on, it just snowballed on.

Luckily, she established the boundaries of do and don'ts fairly early in the game. Baby or not, Reborn quickly learned the wrath of being used as a training post for her fans. Unluckily for her, Reborn was still one meddling son of a bitch that really didn't take no for an answer.

The battles of wits between them were being waged daily. Sometimes, she won, and sometimes, Reborn did, but it still didn't take away the fact that she was to be a Mafia boss.

And that sparked a whole new ball of yarn, so to speak.

The first herald of doom was one Gokudera Hayato – or, as he was known in the Mafia world, _Smokin' Bomb_ Hayato. Genius, but with a temper of a five year old and clingy to the boot, once she had kicked his butt in that absurd excuse for a duel. She had to sweatdrop at the memory. Who in their right mind used still not perfected technique in the battlefield? The idiot could've been dead like a doornail, if it weren't for her. And then the irritating baby had the galls to suggest him for her famiglia, because there was some stupid rule about losers having to serve the winners.

It really didn't help that Gokudera mistook her for a guy, but oh well. She could bear with that.

The second stray she had accidentally adopted, was one Yamamoto Takeshi – a certified baseball nut and goofball, if she ever saw one. Nobody could know that he was an accomplished swordsman liking at him laughing at the fuming silver-haired Italian.

Her fight with Mochida glued onto her attention of one Sasagawa Ryohei, the EXTREME boxer. Not helping, since she was recruited – daily – for the boxing club. It took all her patience not to blow up on the excited boxer captain, but for the sake of pretending to be normal - or at least as normal as the next boss of the Vongola could be – she endured the excitable youth silently, declining his offers politely – until Reborn just HAD to get in his head that Ryohei would be a good addition in the ranks of her Guardians.

Naturally, she had won. And naturally, she had to bear with Gokudera's bitching about new addition and Yamamoto's cheeriness.

Lambo came, and the barely orderly life of hers once more tumbled into chaos. She had to play the caretaker for the child now, without revealing her gender – well, Reborn was aware of the fact she was a girl, but some well-placed threats about his beloved cappuccino did the trick. As it was, Reborn could survive almost anything, but not without the cappuccino Tsuna made for him every morning.

Then, the fateful meeting with the Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya.

Those two idiots thought they were well above Tsuna, and could do as they pleased – i.e. beating the crap out of people, and most importantly, beating the crap out of each other.

As it the luck would have it – or rather un luck, Lambo found himself in the middle of the conflict. And of course, Tsuna had to interfere, thus turning the duo's wrath on herself.

She was caught in the middle of their clash, what with her protecting the Bovino child, but in the process, she was hurt, and her clothes were torn.

Okay, she could deal with being hurt. What she could NOT deal with was that they had torn her clothes in such a way that her secret was out for anyone who looked.

And _boy,_ did they look….

Tsuna was pissed. Like any self-righteous female, she abhorred perverts with a passion, and seeing them staring at her in a daze that was all too familiar to her, prompted her to pull out her _tessen_ (Hammer space rocks!) and start manslaughter.

If she thought the beating was enough to keep the two idiots far, far away from her, she was sadly mistaken.

The very next day, she was confronted by Hibari for not wearing the right uniform, which prompted another session of bashing for the nosy prefect.

She could almost cry as she literally felt the peaceful days waving goodbye to her.

Then, there came the pissing contest with Varia.

It really didn't help that Xanxus tried to flirt with her. Really, it didn't. And Squalo hitting on her, even before he knew just who exactly she was, it wasn't funny. Bel tasted the brunt of her _tessen, _but that only made him more determined to make her his princess.

The Varia lost. It still didn't stop its members from "checking" on her or something equally ridiculous.

The whole mess with the TYL timeline could be avoided. Well, at least her guardians did stomp the Millefiore into the ground, if only for a fact that there was entirely too much competition for their boss rolling around.

It didn't stop Spanner or Irie Shouichi from reappearing back in their lives when they came back from the future.

Since the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted, there were also the three former Arcobalenos – Reborn, Colonello and Fon - joining into the fray, and it really didn't help the situation. Worse, it made each encounter even more explosive than previous ones had been. And not in a good way, either.

At least Dino was somewhat normal, though she had a sneaky suspicion that it wouldn't be long before he would be dragged into the fray himself, one way or another.

What she didn't understand was just why they were vying for her attention.

Not that she didn't like it, but this was becoming to get quite ridiculous, in her honest opinion.

She could be observant and helpful, she could forgive her enemies, but when it came to her, she simply didn't register their amorous advances as more than a … very intense friendship.

Her attitude baffled the observers. Here she was, surrounded by some of the most gorgeous guys that wanted her for themselves, and she still treated them like – well, friends, and if the occasion demanded, subordinates.

Most of the time, said "subordinates" didn't have problems with that; but these "most of the times" were now more and more sparse to come by.

Secretly, she had to wonder whether they were all masochists of some sort to allow, and in some cases, outright demand her attention on them, even if it was in the shape of a bruise by one of her trustworthy fans.

Speaking of fans… she sighed. She would have to restock on her smaller ones soon, and train with her double tessen...

"Troublesome…" She sighed wearily. Her school was preparing a competition, and somehow – she suspected Reborn – she had been entered as one of the competitors.

The competition was to be held a week later, and the competitors could do anything they were good in –a dance, a play, a recital, whatever – but Tsuna decided to do with a simple presentation of dancing with fans, like geishas did, only her version was a bit more… _daring._

Even if she had mastered the way of handling _tessen,_ that didn't mean she would slack in her preparations for the competition.

Besides, that way her troublesome boys wouldn't dare to disturb her.

Smiling cheerfully, she jumped off her bed and searched for her training suit.

* * *

They sulked. There was no better word to describe the mood of this mismatched group of horn-dogs – excuse me, teens that were to be future pillars of the Vongola.

It was a sad, sad world.

"This is your entire fault," the green-eyed bomber hissed at the leader of Varia, while he gingerly touched the throbbing bump on his head. Wincing slightly, he glared at the scarred teen venomously.

It wasn't fair. In fact, it was so unfair it was bordering on injustice, in Gokudera's humble opinion.

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus snarled back. He still nursed his tender stomach – Tsuna was really merciless with her hits that day, and while it was a… unpleasant experience, it also excited Xanxus… Never mind, we don't want to know.

"Ushishi, she truly is worthy of this prince." Guess who that was.

A growl. "I'll bite you to death." The distinctly cold voice bit out dangerously, before it hissed at the pain in his head.

Mukuro was eyeing his sworn enemy, amused. "Kufufu, do you really think Vongola would choose you?" he couldn't help but taunt the fuming skylark, before he had to quickly evade the tonfa that jabbed in his knee.

"VOIII - !" The group winced at the volume of certain Sword Emperor's voice simultaneously.

_THUNK_

His battle cry was interrupted by a conveniently placed bat. (Which lovingly tapped his head hard enough to send him into the land of dreams.)

"Shut up already." Normally cheerful, the Rain Guardian of Vongola, one Yamamoto Takeshi was right now anything but. Amber eyes glinting dangerously, he stood over his downed opponent, usually smiling lips pulled into irritated snarl. The terrifying sight wasn't diminished by a fact the said irritated individual was rather shaky on his legs. No way, no how.

"That wasn't very nice, kora." A blonde COMSUBIN leader managed to get out, nursing a shiner on his right eye.

"You think I care about nice?" Yamamoto retorted, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Even if he was as weak as a newborn kitten, the group knew better than to pick up fight with the pissed heir of one of the most lethal sword schools on the planet.

"She was so EXTREME…" Ryohei breathed out dreamily, earning himself irritated looks of the other members of the 'Misery Loves Company' club.

"Shut up." Yes, that was Reborn. Without his fedora, too.

Spanner and Irie were silent. Or better yet, unconscious. Tsuna went relatively easy on the pair, if only because they were non – combatants and they noted her wishes. Others… well; others didn't, and suffered the consequences.

"Hey, where's Fon?" Yamamoto asked, confused. The others blinked.

Yes, where was he?

He wasn't in their heap of misery either, although he got his deal of pain from the Warrior Goddess that was Tsuna.

Black eyes widened. "That sneaky old dog…" Reborn whispered. "He went after Tsuna!"

"NOOOOO!" A desperate cry echoed in the secret training location – aka woods, making the residents of Namimori convinced there truly were vengeful ghosts haunting the otherwise pleasant camping spot.

And in the next scene said respectable citizens of Namimori saw, was a group of teens hobbling around like a couple of old men with hemorrhages and diarrhea, each desperate to overtake the rest of them as quickly as possible, by any means necessary.

Dirty games rule.

* * *

Seven days. One week. A hellish torture for the lovesick puppies who wanted nothing more than to bask in their lovely sky's brilliance.

First, they had to recuperate from the sound and painful beating Tsuna delivered on them because they were too… Stupid? Jealous? Selfish? Take your pick – but the results were the same. They saw Tsuna in the school, and that was that, because she had holed herself into the basement and promised a painful death on whoever dared to interrupt her.

They knew only that she was preparing something for the competition, but not what.

And now, it was a Day D, the day of the competition.

"Where is Juudaime?" Gokudera asked for the twentieth time in a minute, making Hibari and Xanxus growl with irritation.

"She is preparing for her performance," Reborn informed them nonchalantly, as he stroked Leon's bright green skin.

"Hn. "Hibari added his bit. "Don't crowd or I'll bite you to death," he threatened the smug pineapple.

"Oya, oya, so cruel," Mukuro mocked back. "Or is that you finally admitted that Vongola would never want such a skinny skylark like you?"

Hibari growled.

He was stopped by Fon's hand on his shoulder. "Make a mess, and I will personally kick you both in Vendicare." The usually calm man threatened, his gentle eyes sharp with killing intent. "_Without _return ticket."

Silence.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Mukuro spoke out. "But then my Vongola-chan would be so lonely-"He leered playfully, although one of his hands crept toward the trident.

"And I would help, thrash," Xanxus grumbled out, red eyes flashing with conviction.

Mukuro's mouth snapped shut.

* * *

Xanxus was admittedly someone Mukuro was wary of – Mukuro may be crazy, but he was not suicidal. He could go against very strong opponents, but Arcobalenos, Xanxus and Tsuna were the ones he had a grudging respect for (the skylark was good, but not_ that_ good -).

And if he wanted to be with the tasty little tuna, Mukuro would just have to grin and bear with the idiots. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't…._ eliminate_ them later on.

* * *

Irie blinked. The redhead may be hotheaded, but he was an excellent strategist, and right now, he really really didn't want to get into the pissy contest with the testerostene filled beasts that masqueraded as Tsuna's… suitors.

"You coming, Spanner?" He asked calmly, pushing his glassed up his nose.

"Ahn." The blonde mechanic grunted, looking at the seething males wearily. "And we could get the best places, too." He smirked, thinking about one of his Mini Moscas recording the whole event.

The duo strode away from the group calmly, each wearing a faint blush as they imagined what Tsuna's show would be like.

* * *

Finally, they made a truce, if just because they all wanted to see Tsuna.

Although Tsuna had forbidden them from disturbing her for the whole week – nobody, not even Reborn knew what she had been up to, but they knew it involved music of some kind.

They weren't very interested in other presentations, even if there were some that were dedicated exclusively to them.

Well, what do you know, the fan girls sure were quick…

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-D, with song _Someday_!" Kyoko excitedly squealed out.

The lights darkened, into almost pitch blackness, as the faint strains of melody escaped into the air.

The thin, almost crystal-like sound gave cue to the brightening of the stage.

The stage was still half in the darkness, with faint blue light spreading across the floor and centering slowly at the silhouette behind the pair of silvery white _tessen _fans.

The air shimmered slightly, and they inhaled, shocked.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**

* * *

**_

The imaginary whings flapped out, like imaginary wings, making the audience gasp and the Guardians widened their eyes at what Tsuna was wearing.

»It cant be - !« Gokudera choked out.

Xanxus' eyes dilated with lust.

Tsuna was clothed in black and silver ensemble – black, knee-high boots with three straps at the sided, and silver short mini-skirt that was held on the slender body with the help of a wide black leather belt with three buckles at thr side.

Their eyes greedily took in the smooth skin of her stomach, until they stopped at the top that reminded them of Fon's Chinese styled jacked, only in gray, and on the top of the shoulders there was a black stripe of cloth, like a military epaulette. Her arms were clad in the netfrom her wrists to the lower half of the upper arm. Her hair was a swild as ever, made in a high half – ponyteil half-bun with some strands surrounding her face.

Their boss was one hell of a sexy vixen.

* * *

_**We gonna rise up on that wind, you know**_

_**

* * *

**_

She turned around sensually, her fans glittering in the cold light with a cool shine that made them feel dread and excitement. How ever many times they saw her handling those giant battle fans, they still felt awed and humbled at the sight.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**

* * *

**_

Her left hand rose in the air, as the right arm lowered, as if expecting an invisible enemy to attack her.

* * *

_**We gonna dance with those lions**_

_**

* * *

**_

Honey-colored eyes, enhaced with a bit of silver eyeliner, opened, and she seamlessly and slowly brought one of her fans in front of her face, as if to coquette with her entranced audience.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**

* * *

**_The cool blue light slowly changed into the white one – still weak, but enhancing the slow, sensual movements all the more.

Unceremoniously, Reborn gawped.

He couldn't help it.

Thise hips tilted on the side sexily, as in a come – hither motion, a tigress who was waiting for her lover.

* * *

_**We gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'**_

_**

* * *

**_And then, the rhythm changed –

And she exploded into motion

* * *

_**They tellin' me it's all good just wait  
You know you're gonna be there someday  
Sippin' on Jim Beam ok  
Gotta get these things one day **_

_**

* * *

**_Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into predatory pinpricks of amber as he looked her, turning, twisting and playing with her fans as if they were only paper-mache toys and not the lethal instruments of heath as he knew them to be.

The fans snapped and opened seamlessly, reminding him of sea and rain and those innocent days he was still a baseball idiot -

And the day that she had saved him, with brusque words and a good whack on the head.

He admired her, the so-called No Good Tsuna, and despite of her protests, he insisted into getting in her _nakama._

Despite the irritating and high-tempered bomber, he preserved, because –

* * *

_**Till then do another line you know  
Searching for that other high  
Stop or I gotta steal then steal  
Kill or I'm gonna be killed**_

_**

* * *

**_Mukuro's lips stretched into a lustful grin.

Watching Tsuna dance at that song –

Well, it would be one of his most treasured memories, aside from the one when he would take the little Vongola for himself –

He still remembered that day, when he first saw her.

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

The foolish girl ran after that Bovino idiot, trying to protect him from Mukuro's clash with Hibari.

Mukuro was a sadist, he freely admitted that. And he had a good dose of bloodlust, especially when he came across that irritating skylark.

And the idiot cow just had to wander into the middle of the field and –

"STOP IT!" She cried out, but to no avail. The two boys had eyes only for their opponent, i.e. each other.

Tsuna didn't have much time, and she was forced to dive between the two, and shelter bawling Lambo with her own body.

_CLANG – CREAAK – _

The tonfa and the trident clashed, unfortunately for Tsuna, the weapons also shredded her school shirt and part of her... support irreparably.

They intended to dismiss the herbivore (Hibari's quote,) as unimportant, but they were wrong.

Stormy gray and dark blue eyes widened at the sight under their respective weapons.

There was a girl in shredded clothes, clutching the shocked child protectively to her well-developed bosom...

There was a moment of absolute silence.

The bomber was blushing to high heavens, and the baseball idiot was gaping for all he was worth.

Mukuro was...shocked. The tiny boy was, in fact, a girl?

And not only that, but a cute girl – very cute, and with her shredded shirt, they could see the creamy skin of her shoulders and catch more than enough peeks of her chest...

Mukuro still remembered the face of the skylark.

Wide eyes, shock and hunger mixed in...

And then, the magic moment was interrupted with a single word.

"Wao..."

Hibari breathed out, his eyes shamelessly examining the seething girl.

Silently, Mukuro had to agree. But he was at least clever enough to hold his mouth shut.

The girl's eyebrow twitched.

_Twitch._

She slowly stood up, and gave the dumbfounded Bovino brat to the blushing bomber. Then. She turned to the two idiots that had the gall to gawk and her, and pulled, out of nowhere, her _tessen._

From then on, there were flashes of agony and bliss.

Agony, because she was just too damn good, and she trashed their arses solidly. And bliss, because they could see her chest and voluptuous curves of her body through that sexily shredded shirt.

And through all of that, before Mukuro slipped into unconsciousness, he remembered the steely, silvery-blue glint of the giant battle fan that was decorated with their blood.

'_Wao,'_ indeed.

_/END FLASHBACK/_

_

* * *

_

He had been hospitalized for a week – or should have been.

Instead, he came to school the very next day, and began to discover what made her so... interesting.

His plans, about possessing her body, changed into possessing her, having her for himself, but alas, it seemed that others also had such a brilliant idea.

Her Guardians were difficult enough, but when the Varia came into the picture... Mukuro wasn't happy.

Far from it.

His only consolation was, that she remained single, an indomitable ocean of secrets he looked forward to solve some day.

But for now, he would just enjoy in watching her dance.

* * *

_**I got a sack in my pocket  
Conscious yellin' drop it  
You know we're gonna lose it someday  
And we tryin' to hold it all together but the devil is too clever so  
I'm gonna die you gonna die we gonna die **_

_**

* * *

**_

Xanxus watched the limber form on the stage hungrily.

He wanted her.

Hell, even before he knew who she was, he wanted her.

Not only because she wasn't trash, like so many other girls were, she was a good fighter.

At first, Xanxus thought she was joking, what with her intention on defeating him with those ... fans.

But when she deflected the bullets, he was intrigued.

The battle was hard, with both parties sustaining new injuries, but in the end, Tsuna won with freezing Xanxus into the block of ice with her _Zero Point Breakthrough._

_

* * *

_

Xanxus' last sight was of those beautiful ambler eyes.

She was ready to die – and she was ready to kill.

And if it wasn't anything other, Xanxus could at least respect that.

He lost the fight, and unknowingly to him, he lost his heart.

Not that he minded.

Now, if he could get her heart...

Slender hips swirled in a hypnotic motion, as the fans flapped out, shimmering under the cool light -

* * *

_**Someday - one day I said **_

_**

* * *

**_

She paused, before swirling gracefully, kneeling swiftly and then standing up, her fans giving her an illusion of the blooming rose, her hair whipping around her.

Fon watched her movements, entranced. She was beautiful – graceful and powerful, like an ocean, and untameable like wind. When he had first seen her, he was still under the Arcobaleno curse. He doubted that this small, slender girl would be able to lead such a prestigious family, like Vongola, safely though the troubles – but he wasn't sorry he was wrong on that account.

He had trained I – pin to be a strong fighter and honourable warrior, but seeing one Sawada Tsunayoshi dancing with her fans...

Of course, he knew that fans could be weapons. How could he not? He was a master of martial arts, and that included weapons.

Fans were one of the hardest weapons to master, because they demanded strength of wrists and arms, agility and very good eye-to-hand coordination.

Small fans were all good and all, but tessen – battle fans – were entirely different kettle of fish.

And metal ones – fully metal, like those Tsuna was wielding just now, were a bitch not only to carry around, but to execute the perfect movements – swift like a swallow's wings and fast like eagle –

One was hard enough to wield, but two!

Suffice to say; when Fon had first seen her wielding tessen, he was stupefied.

Now, he was just plain flabbergasted.

She was kind but stern, and if needed be, she could unleash her formidable temper. Fon was Storm, untameable and uncontrollable, so he could easily relate to her. And yet, she could be peaceful, watching the sunset or sunrise, and oftentimes, he found her outside, looking at the stars.

Looking at the stars... It was one of her favourite pastimes, and Fon didn't have any qualms to joining her.

And unknowingly, he had fallen for her... Hard.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna rise up on the wind, you know **_

_**

* * *

**_Ice blue eyes were glued to her. In that moment, he could almost feel the wind against his face, like those times when he was on his box animal, flying high in the sky.

With her, the impossible became possible –

She leaped in the air, and for a moment, it seemed that she was hovering in the space

A somersault and her fans closed, when she executed a perfect handstand on the tips of her tessen.

Her legs were slowly moved forward, as in a imitation of a scorpion's tail, and Colonello had to admire the strong muscles shimmying under the satin- soft skin.

It was no mere feat, doing that; holding balance and performing the stunt. It was worthy of the best of the Chinese acrobats, and he wondered where she had learned that.

He gulped at the provocative pose of her body.

Did she even knew what an effect seeing her thighs had on the male audience?

Suddenly, he wanted to take a pistol and shoot the perverts.

That divine sight should be reserved for him only.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna dance with those lions **_

_**

* * *

**_

Hibari almost forgot the crowding near his person.

Her dance was –

She enticed him, beckoned him, teased him and yet –

His blood heated, and he wished to be with her, to battle with her, to take naps in the cool afternoons, her stomach a smooth, soft cushion for his tired head.

_No-Good Tsuna._

_Dame-Tsuna._

_Herbivore._

No, not herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi was anything but herbivore. Of course, he had mistaken her for an herbivore at first, but when she stood up, and the reflection of her_ tessen_ flashed in his iris –

He knew.

He still could remember the ring of steel against steel, the sparks between the grinding weapons, and the blood in his mouth as she scored a hit on him – strong hit, stronger than anything he had felt until now.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was undoubtedly a carnivore.

And Hibari approved.

* * *

What he didn't approve of, was her collection of herbivores, especially the bomber and pineapple head. The baseball idiot and the cow child were manageable, and the boxer idiot could be trashed into the ground, if needed be.

She flipped back on her feet, a remarkable feat that reminded Hibari of a hummingbird- -small, but with so much energy –

As she went down on the floor into a split, her fans fluttering alongside her like the butterfly wings.

Of course, they were no butterfly wings; Hibari could attest to that.

The _tessen _was made from steel, and they were heavy – Hibari often wondered just where Tsuna was hiding those weapons, as it seemed that she was able to pull them out of nowhere.

Like that first time, when she interrupted his fight with the pineapple because of the cow idiot.

He still remembered – vividly – how she stood up; brandishing her fans, and attacked them. Even if it was one against two, she had beaten them soundly.

* * *

The next day, he stopped her because she wore wrong uniform. Now, when he knew she was in fact a female, he wouldn't take for her wearing male uniform.

She didn't like it.

The angry amber light in her honey-colored eyes made him go '_Wao.' _At least in his mind. Outside, he was still cold as ice.

It was worth the bruises, though.

Sadly, the herbivores wanted her for themselves.

Even Reborn.

And Hibari firmly resolved to bite them to death, no matter what.

But for now, he would enjoy in her dance.

Besides... only a carnivore could mate with a carnivore.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gokudera was blushing up a storm, and a trickle of blood was flowing from his nose.

'_Juudaime..'_ He thought, desperate and hungry.

She saved him.

She gave him a chance, despite of his treatment of her, and her unwillingness to become a mafia boss.

Gokudera could be called a obsessive, a stalker and an idiot, when it come to tenth boss of Vongola, but what most of people forgot was, that he was also a genius.

He knew that she didn't like to be in a spotlight, and especially not that she was in a spotlight of the mafia underground, but he took the chance and ran with it.

He was never more grateful for the mafia laws than when he was defeated by her.

* * *

She accepted him. Even when he was behaving like an overeager little puppy, that made more a mess than be helpful to his master, she didn't say that he was hopeless. Sure, she scolded him, and he got a bonk on his head with one of her smaller fans – the bonk depended on the severity of the mistake, but it never hurt too much – and then, she helped to make the situation alright, like the sea washing off all the scratches in the sand.

He was hers, but she wasn't his.

First, it was the baseball idiot, then the baka cow, the bloodthirsty skylark and meddling pineapple with hat idiot of a boxer and then, there was Varia – Xanxus, Bel and Squalo.

And the most frightening ones were Colonello, Fon and Reborn.

_Especially _Reborn.

He gulped, as he spotted the silver of her inner thighs as she crouched, the fans spread wide, as if prepared to take her off into a wide blue sky -

No matter. He came so far, he broke so many chains that tied him to his miserable past... what would be one more?

Hell, if this was all it took, he would break all the chains in the world, if she would be his.

Someday, he would fly with her, like Storm he was.

* * *

_**Try to lie but it ain't me - Ain't me  
Try to look but I can't see  
Can't stop right now cause I'm too far and I can't keep goin' cause it's too hard**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasagawa Ryohei was known to be EXTREME.

For all he was worth, he loved boxing to the EXTREME, the pushing of his limits and going forward, but he couldn't do two things even if his life depended on it.

The first was, solving the complex problems. Especially math was too hard, to the EXTREME. In that case, he would be first to admit he was an idiot.

The second was, he couldn't lie.

HE was just EXTREME like that.

Usually, he only doted on his sister, Kyoko, to the EXTREME, and regarded other girls like gentleman he was taught to be.

But until he saw Tsuna, no girl caught his interest.

They just weren't EXTREME enough – read: they weren't martial artists and they were not tough enough.

* * *

At first, he thought Tsuna was a boy, and he, after seeing her fight with Mochida, he resolved he would recruit her for his boxing club to the EXTREME, but later on, he was EXTREMELY surprised to find out he was actually a she – and not only that, she was strong enough to trash Hibari and Mukuro, two of the strongest fighters in Namimori.

From then on, it just snowballed down.

He liked her, and then _bam_ – he got a crush on her, and shortly after that, he was so head over heels in love with her it wasn't even funny.

Ryohei was always honest with himself, and he had no problem with admitting that somehow, he had fallen in love with the reluctant Vongola heiress.

* * *

She fanned his flames, she made him do EXRTEME things, and he EXTREMELY thought about her all the time.

He watched her making a series of cartwheels, her fans glimmering and glinting as she was moving, her body sinuous like that of a jungle cat.

And then, she threw her fans in the air.

Uncharacteristically, Ryohei smirked.

He was in too deep.

He could only go forward.

... his rivals for her affections be damned.

* * *

_**In the day in the night it's the same thing  
On the field on the block it's the same game  
On the real if you stop then it's no pain but if you can't feel pain then it's no gain **_

_**

* * *

**_

She caught the fans gracefully, as she spun them around, making a kaleidoscope of silver, light and shades dancing around, as she kneeled as if to sweep an opponent off her feet.

That reminded Squalo of that first day when he saw her for the first time.

He was wandering round, stewing in his anger and frustration. His boss was as unreasonable as ever, and with the approaching fight with Vongola for the rings, Xanxus was even crazier.

Squalo stormed out of the house, to find some unfortunate punks to massacre. The Sword Emperor was pissed – he was incensed and he wanted let out some of his steam right NOW.

Not even his customary battle call calmed him down.

And then, he saw her.

She was carrying some groceries, and right now, some punks stopped her.

She was clothed in knee – length light yellow dress with some shoes on her feet.

And she was...Cute.

"Please, let me get through," He heard her say to the punks calmly. "I have to get home quickly, as it's my turn to cook."

"Awe, don't be so cold, missy," One of the thugs grinned. Squalo's eyes narrowed as the thug touched the girl's cheek with his dirty paw.

"VOIII! Leave the girl alone!" He called out.

The thug turned. "No can do, mistah, go home." His strange accent grated on Squalo's sensitive ears.

The girl sighed.

"Please, let me go," She requested calmly. "I don_**'**_t want you to be hurt."

* * *

The end?

The girl bashed the idiots with her steel fan, making Squalo gape at her.

"W – Who are you?" He croaked out, his brain still on the incredible show of agility the girl performed.

The girl sighed. "You will find out soon enough, Superbi." She told him, making him even more curious.

He felt betrayed as he found out she was the other Vongola heir.

And he felt incensed at the sight of her Rain Guardian so near her, touching her, smiling at her –

* * *

The last battle, Tsuna versus Xanxus, was magnificent. What she did with her fan... was simply unreal. Squalo may be a Sword Emperor, but even he could admit that if he would go head to head with Tsuna, he would invariably lose.

Still... he mused, as he looked her.

He would have her.

Her suitors were pain in the arse, but no pain, no gain, right?

* * *

_**Rearrange and you change and it's all bad and you try to maintain but you fall back  
And you crawl and you slip and you slide down  
Wanna make it to the top better start now**_

_**

* * *

**_

Spanner was entranced with the slick way of her movements – like some kind of the finest robots, and still so very human...

Yes, it was worth it, to betray Millefiore.

When he had seen her, she rearranged his world. He may held her captive, but in doing this, she captured his heart. At first, he wanted to go with Vongola because of the benefits - he would have more resources for his machines and the best technology available -

But the moment he saw her, the moment he had her in his hands, unconscious and all too vulnerable, he wanted more.

He wanted her.

He may be a turncoat, but he would never betray her.

He wanted to be on the top of the world... with her.

* * *

_**So I hold my soul and I die hard  
All alone in the night in the graveyard  
Someday one day I'm gonna be free and they won't try to kill me for being me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dark eyes flashed as she bent down, her long hair trailing the way of gravity all too easy.

He died.

He was reborn.

He was cursed into a baby form, and all he wanted was to be free.

And freedom came... in the form of one girl, destined to be Vongola tenth.

* * *

Tsuna was a mystery, he mused, as he watched her straighten out, the edges of her fan faintly shimmering with orange glow.

She hid herself as deep as she could, not wanting anyone to find her.

Until he came, and began to claw in the graveyard on her normality.

She was_ not_ amused.

She bashed his head with her fan when he tried to take her bed.

She yelled at him when she thought he did something stupid.

She made him the best cappuccinos... ever.

She lifted the curse.

She was kind, daring, cynical, innocent and wise.

And he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

_**Hey, someday**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsuna slowed her movements, feeding the flames into the tips of her two fans, as she twirled them in complicated patterns. She smiled, unaware that the hearts of her famiglia skipped at seeing her smile.__

_**

* * *

Someday **_

_**We gonna rise up on that wind, you know **_

_**

* * *

**_

Yes; they will rise, the future was theirs. No matter what.

Long time ago, Tsuna would protest at having to become the new boss of mafia, but she had ample time to come to terms with it.

Yes, she knew what that meant.

Yes, she would never again be normal.

But when she was ever normal?

* * *

_**Someday**_

_**We gonna dance with those lions **_

_**

* * *

**_

She smiled as he felt Natsu's low purr on her skin. The small lion was elated he could help her with the show, and even more that she spend so much time with him.

'_I will dance with you, someday,'_ She promised him, her heart light. '_Someday.'_

In return, she received even a louder purr and the flames flickered a brighter orange.

She began to concentrate.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'**_

_**

* * *

**_

The transparent orange chains that bound her shattered in a shower of tiny sparks, making her able to move again, giving the audience the illusion of braking thorough the chains.

The fans snapped open, like a pair of wings, steel blue edged with tiny bit of orange.

* * *

_**If you know how this is  
Gonna see it's not that easy  
Don't stop get it till it's done  
From where you are or have begun **_

_**

* * *

**_

Bel smirked. '_She truly is a princess,_' he mused.

He liked to irritate her, just because he could, and because it was such fin to spar against her. Usually, she sparred against him with her hand fans, not her tessen – that was reserved for her enemies, and the unfortunate peons that truly pissed her off.

He gulped as he saw the brighter glow around the tessen.

He knew what it was...

_The Dying Will Flame..._

_

* * *

__/FLASHBACK/_

He laughed as he blocked her swing. "Ushishi. Is that all you've got, peasant?"

Honey colored eyes narrowed.

"You want it all?" She asked him, growling.

Bel smirked. "Ushishi. Scared?" He teased her.

She smiled. A small, sweet smile that got Bel blushing. "Belphegor... Didn't anyone told you... be careful what you are wishing for?" She asked sweetly.

And the next moment, she somehow had in her hand her tessen.

Bel's eyes widened with shock at her speed.

"Oh shi – "

He couldn't finish the curse.

She leapt at him, like an enraged lioness.

_/END FLASHBACK/_

* * *

Nevertheless to say, Bel was hospitalized for a month.

Not that it stopped him from romancing her.

Tsuna had to suffer through the enormous bouquets of roses and boxes of finest Swiss chocolate with the emblem of tiara painted on the box.

Bel was persistent.

Even if it would take time, he was ready.

He would get her in the end.

_Ushishi._

_

* * *

__**I said keep on try a little harder to see everything you need to be  
Believe in your dreams  
That you see when you're asleep**_

_**

* * *

**_

Irie Shouichi was a self – proclaimed musician. Or at least, this was, until all that mess with Byakuran and Millefiore.

Or better, until that meeting with her.

When she offered to help him, Irie couldn't help but blush.

He was confused. Why was he blushing?

It was only her, wasn't it?

He met her in other words, too.

But this Tsuna... in this world... was special.

A night after meeting her, he went to sleep, and dreamed.

Of better future.

Of her.

And he would believe in his dreams.

He would try a little harder, and his dreams would come true... with her at his side.

She was his muse, his inspiration, his will to fight. Irie smiled a small gentle smile.

Her fans flared slightly, and his eyes widened.

She was... advancing even now.

The first strokes of fire swished through the air.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna rise up on that wind, you know **_

_**

* * *

**_

She smiled as she looked at them, her companions, her friends and maybe, in a distant future, something more.

She trusted them, with her life, if needed be.

Gokudera... the storm that protected her, hot-headed but loyal and his heart was kind.

Yamamoto... her rain, baseball idiot and steadfast supporter who made her go on, when all seemed hopeless.

Hibari... Lonely cloud. A carnivore who loved to bite people to death, but he was kind to those who he deemed his.

Mukuro...Deceptive mist, the trickster and jester, the fool and executioner, her assassin and challenger.

Ryohei...EXTREME sun, the ever enthusiastic one, who dragged her forward, her protector and support.

She smiled as she thought of Lambo, the little whiny kid, who became her Thunder Guardian.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna dance with those lions**_

_**

* * *

**_

Her fans swished, rippling like flags in the wind, as she traced the complex patters in the air, mesmerizing and awing the audience.

Fon... the ever trusty one, the calm eye in the storm, but if needed be, a hurricane that blew apart all on his path.

Colonello... the rain, the sarcastic one, a fighter in mind, body and soul, he took care of her when she was weak, and he supported her when she was strong.

Reborn...the sun, and yet, such a mystery to everyone, but at the same time, so simple to read. Her teacher and pillar of support in the difficult times.

* * *

_**Someday **_

_**We gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Xanxus... the strong one, a sky full of stars to her ocean, the lion among mere mortals. Stubborn like no one, though.

Squalo... the Sword emperor, shaded rain and her hand to mercilessly slay the enemies that threatened to take Vongola apart

Bel... the storm that attacked with hail of knives that glittered silver in the light. The Prince and the Beast, the sadistic one and yet, the one who saved her.

Spanner...the lightning and the one who kept her head up when they were entangled in the future

Irie Shouichi... the fake Sun wreath, her wings of wisdom and strategy, that helped her sail smoothly through the troublesome obstacles...

* * *

She leapt, doing an air borne somersault, a last blaze of the flames, the intricate vines oh heat sliding against her skin, the audience inhaled sharply at her daring stunt.

She was like a supernova, they noted, their sun, their light in the darkness.

They may have saved her on the occasion, but in truth, she had saved them all.

And they saw her, kneeling on the ground, her fans wide open, the last of the flames wisping on the edges, making her look ethereal.

A goddess

_Their_ goddess.

And she smiled at them, her special smile that they couldn't help but blush at – even if they weren't prone to blushing. (cough Reborn and Hibari – cough)

* * *

Amber eyes bright, they could read in them a single emotion.

'_I love you guys. You mean the world to me.'_

And they smiled.

* * *

A tremendous applause shook the hall after she had finished the dance.

"W – ow. Just wow," Kyoko commented, her eyes bright with wonder. "Guys and girls, I thing we have a winner there!"

The crowd roared with agreement.

* * *

Her eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?" She asked her voice silky with danger.

She was tired – exhausted, really, as the dance took much of her, and the _bakas_ just had to fight over who will accompany her home.

Sure, she had won and all that, but her win was soured by the love-sick idiots who seemed to be seconds from throttling each other.

"Tsuna..." Fon faltered at the dangerous gleam in her eyes. It was so easy to forget that this small girl was not one to anger, and in fact, the Vongola Decimo.

She brandished her fan. "You are_ soo_ troublesome..." She groused out, as they looked at her with a hint of fear in their eyes.

The fan ignited, making them gulp.

She looked at them, ready, willing and able to accept the punishment, but not without some... reluctant defence.

Silence.

Then, she snapped her fan shut.

"Okay." She exhaled. "While you are there bickering like a group of spoilt five years olds, I will go home. _Alone."_ She stressed the last word.

And that sparked a new round of protests.

* * *

Sighing, she massaged her right temple.

"Guys, look. I really, _really_, love you, but now, you are just being more troublesome," She muttered out.

The same moment she said the words, she felt a chill sliding down her spine.

* * *

Her Hyper Intuition screeched with alarm.

'_Uh-oh.' _

Honey brown eyes wide with alarm, she looked at them.

'_Oh, no.'_

The wolves were ready.

* * *

"I – I'll just go now,'' She stuttered, as she backed away.

They followed her, grinning and smirking like there was no tomorrow.

She bolted.

They followed.

Wearily, she sighed.

'_This will be a long, long day...'_

She tugged out her _tessen._

It seemed that no matter what, they would be the cause of her stress... one way or another.

**_/The End/Owari/_**


	2. Rise Up On That Wind

_RISE UP ON THAT WIND_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _Or its' characters. Nor do I own this song. I do own this story.

_**Summary: **_Fourteen years later, Tsuna is a boss. What about her suitors...? A short peek in their lives.

_**Shout out:**_ I'm bushed. Writing paper – computer doesn't agree with me, but anyway, had to write it out, before my motivation runs out – so there. As for the prequel or sequel – I don't know. I have other projects to finish, and with school beginning again_.../growls/._ Sometimes, I dread writing my thesis. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Warnings: **_Female Tsuna, Tsuna/Harem – the pairings are the same as in the previous one shot, Someday, so I won't repeat them. If you are curious, look up the previous chapter. Oh, and of course, total disrespect of timelines.

* * *

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know  
Someday we gonna dance with those lions  
Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin' _

_(Someday, by Flipsyde)_

_

* * *

_

It was late in the evening; the clock was relentlessly pushing to the midnight hour.

And in the great mansion, all was quiet and dark... except for one room.

The room was illuminated with a single table lamp. Which was modestly throwing its' feeble light to an ornate oak table, covered with stacks of paper.

The only movement in the mentioned room was an occasional shuffle and scratching of the fountain pen on the smooth surface.

She was working. Tirelessly, her eyes skimmed over the reports, her mind going through the scenarios and probabilities of success, dark eyes blinking occasionally as to keep the seep away for just a little bit longer.

She was slender, almost dainty-looking thing – and nobody who would've seen her like this, wouldn't know that she was a leader of the strongest and most ruthless mafia_ famiglia_ in the world.

She was still clothed in her suit, crisp white shirt with charcoal gray suit with trousers and a slim black tie; giving her an illusion of being very feminine male.

But right now, her jacket was off and her tie loosened along with first button opened to reveal part of her slender throat. She had been here for almost six hours, revising the contract with Vendici _famiglia,_ checking and re-checking for the possible loopholes before it would be presented and sealed by both sides.

Her hand absentmindedly reached for her cup of green tea, as sharp eyes attentively went over the words, one last time.

Sighing, she leant back in her leather chair – the only creature comfort she allowed herself to have in this room. Who would've thought that she, Sawada Tsuunayoshi, would became a mafia boss?

Closing her eyes, she frowned. This year, it would be almost fourteen years since the day she had met her..._ tutor._

_

* * *

_

Despite her protests, she had been outright dragged in the mess, each attempt of getting out of the damned predicament had been somehow thwarted by the other side. Heck, even her enemies wanted her to become the boss! And let's not mention her... subordinates

Somehow, she became a magnet for troublesome guys, who were not only powerful – box weapons or not – but were intent on chasing after her – and not only out of ..._professional_ interest, either. Did she mention that they were a very possessive bunch, too? She never did expect that from them; scratch that, she did, but not the level of possessiveness they exhibited.

There was only a handful of times she went to date, and all of those dates were thwarted by one or another... overzealous... member of her _famiglia._

First time she had gone to date it was in high school. It all went well... _not._ Rokudo Mukuro was a force to be reckoned with, and the guy she had gone out with, was traumatized for life, what with the pineapple's generous use of illusions; never mind the awkwardness when she'd found herself kissing Chrome (Mukuro was still in Vendicare). The poor girl couldn't look at her face for months afterward.

* * *

Second time, there was a tennis captain... and Yamamoto had shown an impressive aptitude for tennis... not. The baseball nut crushed the poor bastard in the tennis game, and three days later, said tennis captain switched the schools, wanting to be as far away from Namimori as he could.

* * *

Third was some boxer on vacation. It didn't help him save from Hibari's bite of death.

* * *

Fourth date was in Italy. Xanxus sure was a possessive bastard, even after she had kicked his scarred butt. Squalo and Bel were not any better.

* * *

The holidays were torture. Reborn, tracking her down, she could understand. Gokudera... was her right hand man. No biggie, right? However, that didn't explain Yamamoto and Ryohei. She was not amused at the nosebleeds when she emerged out of the water, clad only in her bikini, and wet to the bone. She knew Hibari had one photo... or two from that time.

* * *

It became even crazier when Fon and Colonello came. One Arcobaleno was enough. Two more was just asking for headaches.

Shaking her head slightly, she refused to blush; still, a nice pink tinge coloured her pale cheeks.

After they had broken the curse, the Arcobalenos had returned back to their adult selves, and three particular ones decided to... follow her, so to speak. Her guardians were less than pleased, but had to allow the pursuit, but not without vigorous ass-kicking and threats of demise on both sides.

* * *

She wasn't exactly happy that her chances of dating outside mafia gene pool had been lowered into red numbers, even more so with Arcobalenos joining the chase and often, she wondered what the hell the girl had to do to have some quality non-mafia time here.

On more than one occasion, she had to literally kick their butts, to have some time alone, without watching their testerostene – filled displays and stopping matches that threatened to destroy the mansion.

Many times she blew her top and asked them just why they couldn't each find a girl to date – any girl, except her, of course.

The answers were very... enlightening.

* * *

"_They're herbivores."_

"_I don't date weaklings."_

"_Oya, oya, that would be no fun. Kufufufufu..."_

"_They're not EXTREME enough."_

"_That would be a waste of my time, ahah."_

"_Shishi, they're not good enough for this prince."_

"_Those brats? Are you out of your fucking mind, VOI!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna, we already decided."_

"_It would be no use..."_

"_They just don't cut it out, KORA!_

"_There's only Juudaime for me..."_

_

* * *

_

She had been irritated and flattered. Most of the time, she wanted to strangle them for their ingrained male stupidity – yes, even Reborn, the great hitman, had those – but she sighed and carrid on. And if they really became too idiotic, there was still good old fashioned ass-kicking to illuminate theri primitive, mating-obsessed minds.

It had been surprising, that they chose her, what with all the butt-whooping she had delivered in order to get them in line. On the top of it,, she was a woman and their superior, which should've grated their pretty little alpha sensibilities quite a lot.

* * *

"You are still here, _tesoro?"_ Came a rough, scratchy voice from the door.

Blinking, she focused on the speaker- the man was tall and slender, with strong muscles and heavily scarred body. Garnet red eyes looked at her as he nonchalantly leaned against the door, his forearm crossed on his chest, dark hair messed up as he blinked at her sleepily.

_/God, is he sexy./_

She suppressed a shiver as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Xanxus." She replied. He frowned at the non-committal answer.

* * *

Tsuna bit back a smile at his unintentional put. In that moment, he looked like a small boy who was denied a candy; and in the years she had lived with him, Tsuna indeed discovered that Xanxus had a weakness for white chocolate with whole hazelnuts, if only because she had coincidentally ambushed him when she was enjoying his treat. His embarrassed face was funny – half of the chocolate bar inside his mouth as he was frozen in motion, his eyes wide with surprise and a nice pink blush on his cheeks. This was one of Tsuna's most precious memories, although she had to swear on her life no to tell anyone about Xanxus' little...sweet tooth.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She inquired mildly. Garnet eyes glared at her.

"I'm waiting for you." He grumbled out reluctantly.

Tsuna blinked. "Waiting... For me?" she parroted out slowly.

Xanxus' eyebrow twitched. "Yes, "he grated out.

Tsuna smiled a small smile at him. "Thanks, but I still have to revise the – " She told him, yawning in the middle of an excuse.

* * *

Xanxus growled, in a few strides, he was in front of her looming over the infuriating woman that was his boss. He suppressed a shudder at the sight of that dreaded paperwork. In such moments, he was glad he wasn't Decimo. He would get mad in the first five minutes in the paperwork.

"Woman," He snarled out. She was absolutely infuriating – unpredictable, too soft on her opponents, and protective of her damned guard dogs – and even now, Xanxus didn't have a clue just_ why_ was he head over heels in love with her.

* * *

"Tsuna?" A smooth voice inquired behind his back, making him stiffen involuntarily.

_So they sent the Storm Arcombaleno, ha?_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna sighed. "In here, Fon," She called, sighing tiredly.

"Come rest, Tsuna." Fon silently stepped in the dimly lit room. "You've had a long day, and you need rest." Gentle words were spoken out firmly, making Tsuna pout slightly.

"Besides, Gokudera and Yamamoto miss you. And a certain little bird told me to tell you to hurry up or you'll be bitten to death," Fon said, amused.

* * *

Tsuna laughrd lightly. "This is so like Hibari." She mused, honey-coloured eyes glittering with mirth.

She could finally see the Arcobaleno.

Fon was clad only in his loose black pajama pants, which hung precariously low on his hips. He still had his customary braid, and his eyes were still kind as they had been when she had first gated upon his adult form in person.

Her stomach did a little flip; an instinctive reaction to all of her... _lovers._

* * *

Fon smiled at the sight.

This woman – this beautiful, stubborn woman – was his. It took a lot of time and patience – especially with other suitors for the Decimo's hand. It still irked him that he had to share her – but at least, he shared her with someone he knew and trusted. Other suitors were not so lucky, though.

In those years, Tsuna had blossomed into a strong and beautiful woman with a strong reputation. She was not oly a strong fighter, but a compassionate soul - something that baffled anyone who knew about the ..._extracurricular _... activities of the Vogola boss. The Mafia wasn't a place for sunshine and daisies, abut with her in the game, the world was just a tiny bit brighter.

* * *

He watched her fondly, as she yawned cutely - - like a small kitten. And he was grateful that he was trusted enough to see her so at ease. Now, how to get the _Lioness of Vongola_ to rest...?

Once again, Tsuna yawned. "That's it!" Xanxus growled. "You're going to rest – and that's _final_!"

He grabbed her, slinging her body over his shoulder, making her squeak indignantly.

"_Xanxus!" _She yelped out, horrified.

* * *

Fon had to suppress a laughter at their bickering, as he followed them out of the office. He couldn't help but let his gaze trail over that upturned butt that looked oh-so-fetching in simple gray slacks.

Tsuna, of course, noticed. "Fon, you _perv."_ He huffed, as her cheeks coloured in a fetching blush. She squeaked as Xanxus slapped her butt.

She growled. Why was that when it came to perving on her, her guys helped each other?

It wasn't fair! She pouted, huffing slightly.

* * *

"Put. Me _Down."_ She growled out at Xanxus threateningly. Xanxus only chuckled evilly, making Tsuna want to whimper.

He opened the door of her bedroom and –

There went her dignity.

* * *

"She was stubborn again, wasn't she?" Reborn's whiskey smooth voice floated to her ears.

"Ushishi... we all know what that means-" Belphegor snickered in his own evil way.

Tsuna eyed him evilly. "Don't. You. Dare." She growled out.

"Juudaime..._Again?"_ Gokudera sighed a long – suffering sigh. "You promised me you wouldn't – "

"I had to finish that contract!" Tsuna defended herself.

"With_ overworking_ yourself, Tsuna?" Yamamoto was, for once, serious. Tsuna had to suppress a shiver.

"I should bite you to death."

Ah... Hibari's input.

"_Hibari!"_ Tsuna hissed, mortified.

She was lifted into the air, as if she were a cute little kitten.

"I agree with Hibari," Xanxus informed her gruffly. "At this rate, you'll burn yourself out and – "

Tsuna resisted the urge to plant her foot into his crotch bravely.

"Put. Me. _Down."_ She growled out.

Xanxus smirked, but did as she wanted him to.

And she found herself in a hug, courtesy of COMSUBIN leader.

* * *

"We missed you, _kora."_ A low voice muttered in her ear, making her shiver. She melted into the strong body of the Rain Arcobaleno. "I'm glad you're back." She muttered back, making him smile.

"_VOI,_ what about us?" Squalo demanded, cornering her into Colonello's hug even more.

Tsuna glared.

"One more _VOI_; and I'll kick you out," she threatened, her eyed amber with annoyance.

Squalo snapped his mouth shut. As far as Tsuna was tolerating their antics, she was positively cranky when it came to loud noises in the night. The Sword Emperor still remembered one time, when Varia had a bright idea to barge in Tsuna's house in the middle of the night.

The reception was less than enthusiastic, and more than painful enough to beat into their thick skulls that night voices + loud noises = very cranky and unhappy little Tuna, who kicks ass.

* * *

"But the shark is right," Mukuro drawled out elegantly, his dichromatic eyes gleaming in the dull light.

"Hello to you too," Tsuna grumbled out. "Happy now?"

_"Kufufufufu..."_

"EXTREME as always," Ryohei mused, smirking, "Let's punish our little fish now, shall we?"

Tsuna couldn't help but groan.

It would be a long, long night...

_**/The End – Owari/**_


End file.
